Gained trust for the fight for freedom
by ZodiacKnight
Summary: Karlie has been on earth for six months now, ever since an anima transported her there. She has no one. Now, she plays hero around the world, kicking butt and bringing justice and peace for the public. One day, she witnesses a battle of different species, from two different fractions. She wants to help, to trust in them, but after the hardhships she as faced, will it let her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **I own nothing except for my OC/S**

" Why should I trust you? This worlds' people don't accept me, they fear me! So tell me, why should I trust that you won't do the same?" He approached the girl with such caution, as if he were afraid, with a soothing voice. " We just want to help you."

 _I don't need pity_

" Why would you want to help something you're afraid of?"

 _Go away_

" I'm-we're, not afraid of you."

 _Stop lying_

" Then why is your heart beating faster than normal? Why do you have your arm in a position in such a way that you could easily access your weapon if anything happens? Tell me, Colonel William Lennox, why are all of you afraid of someone who just wants to be accepted as normal in this world?"

 _Leave me alone_

" Please, you have to believe us! Let us help you, and maybe, you'll see fit to help us in return?"

 _I want to help_

" That's what they all say, Colonel. I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone at the moment, not even myself." There was a sigh, and for a moment, she hesitated to leave.

 _I don't want to be alone anymore_


	2. Introduction

Name: Karlie Puer Draco

Age: 14

Guild: Fairy Tail

Colors: Red with gold outline

Looks: Wavy brown hair to mid- back, tanned skin, skinny frame, left eye golden and silver while right eye is red and blue.

Personality: shy, introverted at first, funny, outgoing, weird, crazy when you get to know her, serious when needed to be, and mysterious at times

Vigilante name: The Knowing

Vigilante attire: black combat boots with black, ripped jeans, armored shoulder pads, fingerless gloves, leather bracers, a shieth on her back, her headphones, and a black cloak

Normal attire: black converse with ripped blue jeans, her headphones, a dark blue hoodie, a band on her insignia

Likes: The Autobots, Lennox, Epps, Sam and Mikaela, Reading, writing, drawing, listening to music, making music, Fairy Tail, apples, training and helping people

Dislikes: The Decepticons, Galloway, Mearing ( at times), Obnoxious people, rude people, loud places, being treated like an outcast, Vegetables, check ups, Simmons, Sector 7, M.E.C.H and being stared at

 **So yeah! That was the introduction of my OC**

 **I know it's kinda short but it's an intro... what are you gonna do?**

 **Anyway, feel free to comment what you think! Or not...**

 **I will be giving out author's notes in the future so be prepared! Later in the story I would be casting a vote to see if Karlie should have a relationship or anything like that.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~ Z. K.**


	3. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC/S**

When you think of trust, what do you think comes to mind? Close friends? Family? Maybe even your pet rock named Jerry. For Karlie, the only possible thing that comes to mind is comparing said trust to her family, her friends. It's been six months since the anima transported her on this wretched planet, where everything seems to be a battle in disguise. Bullies, thugs, pedophiles, killers, and just plain arses.

Every step you take, each corner you turn, and each breathe you breathe in, you're being silently judged with snarky comments people keep in their minds, and Karlie knew that feeling all too well, but that doesn't stop her from protecting their world. Each day, she wanders the towns and cities of the globe to look for any type of threat to deal with for the sake of the globe.

Sometimes, she wonders why she does this for people who most likely won't acknowledge or appreciate her deeds. If she were to disappear, no one would miss her. The world would keep rotating on its' 23.5 degree axis. Time would keep ticking. People would continue on in their daily lives, so why should she keep on doing the things she did to keep the innocent safe? The thought fled as soon as it came. Karlie could care less of the unappreciative beings in the world. Seeing the horrifying faces of the non-wizards was quite amusing, especially the fighters.

As creepy as it sounded, she loved it when they tried to act egotistical because of her appearance, they beg the most. She couldn't blame them, I mean, you wouldn't feel any intimidation from a fourteen year old child, a girl nonetheless, spouting out threats that made it seem impossible to pull off in their reality, would you?

Karlie lives in an old, shady apartment complex just outside of Mission City, 2.5 miles out, Apartment number 19. The building mostly looked deserted, her only neighbors, a couple that didn't know the concept of 'quiet'. Her routine was simple. Wake up, (courtesy of Karlie's celestial alarm clock) get up from the conjured up mattress (since she she refused to sleep on a mattress that previous people had most likely did stuff in), take a shower, equip into her daily attire, and scout the city for any type of crime there was.

Crime in Mission City weren't common nor uncommon. Sure, there were robberies, runaway prisoners, and threats to the peace, but it were the shootings, the bombs, and the 'terrorist attacks' that happened on quite the occasion.

It was around 6:15, about that time for Karlie's alarm to go off, but it was later deemed unneeded, when a ginormous ' **KABOOM** ' shook the whole room, causing her to jolt up. She looked wildly around the room to find all of the few furniture, shaking from the sound. What in the-, she thought, but was soon interrupted by another ear piercing sound, this time, only the sound of, what seems to be, cannon blasters.

As if on cue, a golden, translucent screen popped up right next to her, the words ' **ALERT. ALERT. ATTACK IN TOWN SQUARE OF MISSION CITY.'** The girl just rolled her eyes and shooed the screen away, causing it to disperse as soon as it made contact to its' user. " Yeah yeah, I get it. A little late for that, don't you think?" She mumbled and hopped out of the floating mattress. As soon as her feet made contact with the floor, her body glowed a luminous golden light.

It took only took a moment when it disappeared, her clothes changing from her black pajamas to her combat outfit. She outstretched her right arm, and an oversized, long sword appeared in her grasp. The sword, to any human strength, would appear to be unliftable, but for Karlie, it was as it weighed less than a feather, which in her case, it did.

She carelessly sheathed the sword into its' carrier on her back, and proceeded to make her way out the door, lifting her hood up to the point where civilians couldn't see anything, with the exception of her nose and down.

When she hastily opened the door, she could see the trails of several jet planes, some fading and some fairly new, but they all were headed in the same location: Mission City. Glancing to make sure no one was in her presence, she looked towards the now close-to-damaged city, and got into a running stance. Soon, she was nothing but a blur as she ran at high speed towards the town square.

When Karlie arrived to the city, everything was chaotic. Buildings were collapsed, people frantically screaming as they pushed along the crowd, trying to get to safety, vehicles aflamed, and debris was everywhere. She could see people running in the same direction, and almost landed face planted to the ground by a shove if it weren't her fast reflexes to catch herself. She kept her head down and walked through the crowd, dodging the few people who were close to ramming into her.

Soon enough, the screams began to become more distant until all was silent, nothing but the silent taps of the sole of Karlie's shoes could be made.

Suddenly, in the far distance, she could hear voices, a conversation, making out. " Find it." A deep, hoarse voice commanded. There was another, a male, that had a shrill metallic edge to theirs that made Karlie want to cringe at the pitch. " Y-Yes Lord Megatron." It stuttered. For a moment, all was silent before she heard the sound of metal shifting.

A jet flew passed her, hovering close to the ground so close, she had to duck a bit to avoid getting hit, but her eyes didn't leave the jet. The dust and debris suddenly cleared from the wind, and now, facing forward, the girl could make out a large shadow standing at 41 feet tall, with glowing red eyes that could make anyone cower, even just a little.

She gulped. _That is one gigantic being, whatever it_ _is_. She thought in slight awe, but shook her head. _Get a grip Puer Draco! You can fascinate later._ She scolded herself and began at the large titan. A step was all she could take before a booming voice and a beaming white light hit the red eyed shadow. " Megatron!" Karlie almost flinched at the tone of voice, and quickly went behind an abandoned taxi, peeking at the now two shadows.

Unlike the first one, this one stood 30 feet tall, and had electrifying blue eyes. Karlie, now extremely annoyed at the fact that the dust had not dispersed to see the engaged battle, quickly murmured a spell that caused the majority of it to cast away in seperate directions.

After squinting a little, she had to hold a gasp as her eyes widened in fascination. Now with a better viewing, she could make out that the 30 foot tall being was blue with red flames, judging by his aura, he seemed to be authoritative, nice. He had what seemed to be a large gun in his hand and had seemed to have no mouth at the moment. The red eyed giant was all silver, and he looked anything but nice. It looked like he didn't have any weapons at all!

" Ah, if it isn't Optimus Prime." The voice crooned sinisterly. _Optimus Prime? What kind of name is that?_ Karlie wondered as she leaned closer to the taxi. She inwardly sighed. _At this rate, I won't be_ _able to know what's going on!_ She though for a moment, weighing down her options before an idea popped in her mind.

 _Alright Archive. Show me what I want to know_. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them. For a moment, her eyes weren't their original color. A sudden pulse of gold waved through her eyes before disappearing, and from the corner of Karlie's eyes, there was an informational box tab to the bottom left.

Name: Optimus Prime

Fraction: Autobot

Species: Cybertronian

Role: Leader

Karlie narrowed her eyes confusingly before looking towards ' Megatron'. The box changed its' information and was on the top right this time.

Name: Megatron

Fraction: Decepticon

Species: Cybertronian

Role: Leader

Okay, so they're both leaders. They must hold something against each other then. Before Karlie could think anymore, several bangs and metal crashing against metal caused her eyes snap up. The Cybertronians were going at each other, neck and neck. Optimus punched Megatron, causing him to go back a few feet before Megatron changed his hand to a canon.

The canon hummed to life as Megatron aimed it for Optimus, and hit him straight in the chest. He grunted in pain and and ran towards him again. At the last second, a long sword shifted out right above his right hand and aimed for his head.

Megatron dodged the attack and used his sharp claws and stabbed Optimus through the stomach. Said 'Bot restrained himself from crying out from the pain, instead groaning as he fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen. Megatron chuckled as he put his foot onto Optimus, causing him grunt from the weight pressuring on him, and pressed his canon towards his head. " I've won this war, brother. " Karlie could hear the soft humming of the canon, the light growing brighter each minute. " We have both lost that right to call ourselves brothers after you betrayed us." Optimus spat.

Karlie perked up at the sound of several, frantic footsteps coming closer and the smell of soot and blood. Human soldiers. She mused. The footsteps came closer, and Karlie could make out four, human like silhouettes running towards the Cybertronians. " Optimus!" A young male voice shouted. Optimus glanced at the four humans and grunted as he struggled to lift his head up. " All of you, get out of here!" He waved them away, but they were still persistent. " You tin can! Let him go!" A female voice hissed. Megatron cackled and pressed his foot harder against the Autobot. " I will, fleshy, once I vanquish his spark." He sneered.

Several gunshots were heard from that area, and from the midst, Karlie could see one of the humans pointing a gun towards the decepticon. " Will, enough!" Optimus rasped out, but the shots kept going. Megatron sighed in a pitiful manner and moved his canon from his opponent's head to the humans.

 _Uh oh_ , Karlie thought as she stood straight with wide eyes. _I think that's enough waiting around for now_.

 **That was the first chapter! Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a while, but, you know, the classic school work excuse. Hard to find time nowadays .-.**

 **BUT ANYWAY**

 **Consider this a late Christmas present to all of those who knows my story exists. Thank you for your support!**

 **IMPORTANT MATTER:**

 **I forgot to add a small detail in about Karlie's profile. I would update the profile, but I'm afraid I might do something stupid and ruining the chapter. Karlie has a scar on her right eye, which she covers with the side of her hair. There will be more to her I PURPOSELY didn't put in there since there's more than her than meets the eye, so you guys will be learning about her the same rate the bots will! (Kinda)**

 **For those who didn't read the important matter, then… I don't know. Must suck to be you (No offense)**

 **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC/S**

Telepathy: _Henlo_

Speaking: Henlo

Thoughts: _Henlo_

Sound effects: _**Henlo**_

Spells/Incantations: _**Henlo**_

Several gunshots were heard from that area, and from the midst, Karlie could see one of the humans pointing a gun towards the Decepticon. " Will, enough!" Optimus rasped out, but the shots kept going. Megatron sighed in a pitiful manner and moved his canon from his opponent's head to the humans.

 _Uh oh,_ Karlie thought as she stood straight with wide eyes. _I think that's enough waiting around for now._

You know when you've done something so out of character, it sorta surprises you? It's almost like a rush of adrenaline courses through your body as you do a mental double take. That's exactly how Karlie felt right now.

" Hey, you giant hunk of scrap metal!" She shouted up at Megatron as she stalked towards him with fury. Shouted. For one, Karlie never shouted, with the exceptions of the people she was most comfortable with being herself, so that was a first. She did a mental double take and scrunched her nose in confusion. _That was new,_ She thought before shaking her head. _Now's not the time._

Everyone turned their heads at the sudden voice, and Megatron let out a deep chuckle of, what sounded like, disbelief, as he let up his canon while the humans and Optimus's eyes widened. " A human sparkling?" He mused and pushed his pede deeper onto Optimus when the mech tried harder to get free.

She didn't know why, but the word 'sparkling' offended her to no end. She glared at him under her hood. _I wonder what I should do with him?_

 _I might have a suggestion princess_

She tried not to jump at the sudden voice in her head as she inwardly sighed. _How many times have I told you not to do that all of a sudden Quis?_

 _Approximately 189 times, and still counting princess_

She inwardly rolled her eyes. Quis Sapiens, or 'Quis', was one of her many celestial spirits that were able to communicate through telepathy. It was extremely complex to do, especially towards the celestial spirit, so it would be extremely rare for a celestial spirit capable of doing it. She took a step back when Megatron dragged Optimus none-too-gently to the side, almost squishing the four humans in the process, and began striding his way to her. _Uh, Quis? Real interested in what your plan is!_ The girl thought nervously. There was no reply. A weird, unexplainable feeling erupted in her stomach as she anticipatedly waited for his reply.

 _Quis? I swear to Mavis now's not the time to go silent on me!_

Nothing.

 _Quis!_ Karlie begged one last time before silently cursing herself. _Okay Karlie, calm down. Quis does that sometimes. Don't think, don't wait. Just do._ She took a deep breath, attempting to calm the residing feeling that increased as Megatron got closer, and closed her eyes. She felt a familiar pressure to them before opening her eyes, the colors becoming vibrant as they glowed under her hood. In a flash, she unsheathed her sword and dashed towards the titan. She jumped high above the mech's head, raised her sword up and brought it down to his arm.

There was a loud sound of metal slicing metal, and before anyone could wrap their heads around what just happened, Megatron's right arm was sliced off, landing on the ground with a loud ' _ **THUD'**_. The humans stared, dumbfounded at the dismembered limb, while Optimus merely glanced at it before attempting to stand. His groans in pain were the only thing that kept the scene from being tense in silence. Before Megatron could give any reaction, Karlie was already one step ahead of him. She was back on the ground, and opened her mouth, exposing her sharp canine teeth.

 _ **" Celestial Poison Dragon ROAR!"**_

The Decepticon leader was soon sent over the four humans' heads, and into an abandoned building by a gold beam with stars with a maroon color coating the sides. By that time, the unwelcomed feeling has ceased to the point where it was later forgotten. The Autobot leader as well as his human allies whipped their heads around and stared at their fallen enemy. Their expressions made Karlie felt a bit of pride of what she was capable of, but the feeling left when she heard several large vehicles closing in behind her.

She snapped her head towards the noise and slowly started to back away and towards the humans. The unpleasant feeling returned, only stronger and less manageable than before. She clutched her abdomen, not taking her eyes away from the silhouettes of vehicles that became more clear as they drove forward, as a sharp burning sensation now spread its' way towards the upper part of her body. It got worse by the second to the point where it was unbearable.

 _What in the name of Mavis is is? Why does my stomach hurt so badly?!_ She thought when she finally snapped through her hypnotic stare at the several army and sports vehicles that stopped a bit too close to her liking. Cars transformed and men piled out of the Army trucks to aid their allies, yet to notice the young girl they soon past. Karlie breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't notice her and silently thanked her cloak for covering most of what they wouldn't be able to see. _I need to get out of here fast. Who knows what they might do if they find me still here._ She glanced to her left, where the military were, and to the right where she came from before realizing something. _Gah! I still need to look for survivors!_

She glanced at the small group in front of her before doubling over and covering her mouth to refrain from crying out at the pain. A small whimper escaped her, and she felt a sudden pair of eyes on her. Karlie glanced up under her cloak to see a silver Autobot staring straight at her. His eyes were hidden under a visor, but Karlie knew his eyes were locked on hers _. Crap, I've been spotted!_ She cursed herself for having such unfortunate luck and spun to run, but stopped when the pain soon spread to her legs, causing her to almost drop face first to the broken and cracked cement.

" Ay Prime, who's tha' ovah there?" The bot's words nearly caused Karlie's blood to freeze. She didn't dare turn around nor wait to hear the rest of the conversation, and resorted to her last option of transportation.

 _ **" Dragon wings!"**_ She softly mumbled, feeling a sudden feel of extra weight on her back. Her cloak instantly adapted to the change, and she wasted no time in flying herself out of the scene. She heard gasps from behind her as she made a sharp turn to the left." Follow her, Jazz." A commanding type voice intstructed, and a shift of metal could be heard before tires screeched, following the young some of the Autobots went to collect Megatron from the building, he was gone, nothing but a large dent of where he once was.

 **Hello everyone! Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Sorry if the chapter is a little short, I really can't tell since computers make things smaller in print.** **Since I have no other stories and we're on winter break, I'll be working very hard to get the 3rd Chapter going, so wish me luck!**

 **Also, if there's anyone who's willing to draw Karlie, that would be very much appreciated! But if you plan on doing it, please inform me beforehand in my inbox**

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **~Z.K.**


End file.
